


Bard's Coronation Day

by Mischiefwings



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Barduil - Freeform, Coronation day, Flirting, M/M, Thorin's fault, Tilda tried to fix it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:20:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mischiefwings/pseuds/Mischiefwings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bard's Coronation day and he is having last minute problems, all courtesy of Thorin and his love for gold. Tilda tried to help his dad, but she knew they needed professional help. Enter Thranduil with his beautiful elven hair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bard's Coronation Day

Bard exhaled deeply. It was the third failed attempt and no amount of will or hairpins were helping his problem. Even his sweet little Tilda was getting frustrated, she was the one attacking his new crown with numerous hairpins. It was coronation day, a very important day to everyone in Laketown, Erebor and Mirkwood, but an extremely stressful day for Bard. The dwarfs, elves and humans were waiting for him outside, ready to greet the new King and try to forge strong alliances. Thorin had kept his promise and a small part of the treasure had been given to Dale; however, the new King under the Mountain knew that Dale was grateful for Mirkwood’s help during the Battle of the five Armies. The dwarf did not want for Dale to favor Mirkwood over Erebor, the friendship between those Kingdoms could mean many headaches for the dwarfs. Therefore, Thorin gave Bard a beautiful golden crown “fit for a King”. It was majestic, with craved patterns showing the defeat of Smaug; however, it was incredibly heavy and impossible to keep in place. 

 

Thorin had explained that the crown meant Bard was acknowledged as the new King of Dale, not only for Erebor but for all dwarfs around Middle Earth. Bard had accepted the gift only because Bilbo had insisted and both wanted for peace to rule over Middle Earth. The bowman was well aware of the conflicts between Thorin and Thranduil, both had told Bard their side of the story, but Bard had tried to appear as neutral as possible. At least in front of Thorin, for Bard had smiled to Thranduil and assure him that he will never go to war against Mirkwood. Quite contrary, Bard had been the one to deliver the jewels of Eryn Lasgalen. After recovering from the initial shock, Thranduil’s face had been adorned with a genuine and pure smile that had caused Bard’s knees to go weak. Thranduil asked Bard to help him put the necklace and Bard had done everything in his power to stop himself from kissing the white neck offered to him. He decided there that he will do everything in his power to make the Elvenking smile, to see those beautiful eyes fill with joy. Little did Thorin know that Dale was already compromised for no power could make Bard dislike Thranduil. 

“Dad, I will go to my room to get ribbons. I won’t give up!” Tilda smiled, a determined look on her face. Bard, the brave Dragonslayer, panicked just to imagine his hairs full of ribbons. 

“No! Don’t worry about it princess, I will wear it sideways, or not wear it at all.”

“But Sigrid said it will infuriate the dwarfs! We need professional help, someone who has very pretty hair.” Before Bard could stop her, Tilda was gone. 

Bard sighed again. Using a crown was more complicated that he thought, another reason for not being King. He took the heavy crown off his head along with the hairpins. Maybe he could quit before the ceremony started. Bard would enjoy being Laketown’s bargeman again. The pay was enough to feed his family and he had the freedom to enter Mirkwood to deliver the barrels. Bard smiled. He could go everyday to Mirkwood to reinforce their commercial treaty, chat with Tauriel and see Thranduil. Maybe he could insist to deliver the barrels directly to the palace. Maybe Thranduil would invite him to join him for dinner. Maybe he was already too deep, enchanted by the King’s beauty. 

“Mirkwood must be fascinating….”

“I’m sure the new King and his family can come and visit, I insist.” Bard had been so lost in his thoughts, he failed to notice the Elvenking enter his chambers. He was beautiful, dressed in fine robes and wearing a small silver circlet. His presence made Bard more nervous and he tried to hide the crown behind him. He should have never accepted anything from Thorin, now he was sure the crown was just to embarrass him in front of Thranduil. Thranduil must had grown tired of waiting and came to see what was taking Bard so long.

“My Lord Thranduil, I should be ready in five minutes.” Bard was going to make sure the dwarfs where charged with a ridiculous amount of money for haunting in Mirkwood’s forest. 

“Miss Tilda informed me of your crown crisis. As expected, Thorin made it as heavy as his ego.” Of course, his little daughter had meant Thranduil when she spoke of someone with pretty hair. Thranduil was pretty in every way. Defeated, Bard showed Thranduil the crown, who took it and rolled his eyes. “No wonder it is causing you troubles, the dwarfs should have asked for your measurements.” 

“I won’t wear it if it means it will fall during the ceremony, it won’t look good.” And it will make everyone laugh, Bard added mentally.

“There are a lot of things you don’t need to wear in order to be appealing to the eye Bard” The Elvenking’s eyes traveled down Bard’s body hungrily. Thranduil was openly flirting, both could play that game. 

“I am sure you can help me to get rid of them later, Thranduil.” Bard could swear the saw a small blush adorning Thranduil’s perfect cheeks. The Elvenking laughed and approached Bard, they were so close he could feel the strong presence of the elf overwhelming him. Thranduil put the crown on his head and bit his lower lip.

“Laugh all you want” Bard rolled his eyes and unexpectedly, Thranduil throw his head back and laughed. It was the most enchanting sound Bard had ever hear, he enjoyed seeing Thranduil so carefree. Yes, he looked ridiculous but if that made the Elvenking laugh, he would make sure to dress like a clown everyday. 

“Maybe I could help” Thranduil’s fingers were playing with this hair and Bard was not going to blush like a little girl with a crush. The Elvenking’s grip was strong yet gentle, his face soon showing deep concentration as he left out a frustrated sigh. “Bard. Do you trust me?”

Bard raised an eyebrow. “Of course, I wish you could have given me a circlet instead.” 

“I could. Thorin’s head would explode.” Thranduil had a mischievous gleam on his eyes. 

“And here I thought it was because you like me.” Bard knew he was being bold, but Thranduil seen to be enjoying it.

“I do, more than you think.” Before Bard could answer, Thranduil caressed his cheek. “Close your eyes.” 

And he did. 

Thranduil’s hands where on his head, and Bard could hear him whispering elvish words. Bard cursed mentally as he felt blood traveling to the lower region of his body. How many nights had Bard dreamt of Thranduil under him, saying words in elvish as Bard ravishes him. 

“Done” Bard opened his eyes, but he did not focus on the magic that Thranduil had used on him. His attention was focused on the Elvenking who was now looking at his lips. Bard was weak, or very brave; he grabbed Thranduil by the neck and brought their lips together. It was divine. Thranduil tasted like nothing he had had before and Bard found himself bitting the elf’s bottom lip. Thranduil moaned and soon their tongues were playing with each other. Both stopped only when they needed to breath. Bard noticed Thranduil smiling and something in his chest flipped. It was too late, he was ruined for everyone else. He never imagine he would felt in love again, yet here he was, enamored of the most beautiful creature on Middle Earth. 

“I wish we could stay here all day.” Bard was very late, he only hoped Sigrid was handling the situation.

“We can stay together all night instead.” That was not only a proposition, it was a promise. “Let me braid your hair around the crown. It will stay in place at least for the ceremony.” 

And that was when Bard noticed what had changed. His hair was no longer short, just by his shoulders like he always had it. It was long, almost by his waist and Thranduil was braiding it around the heavy crown, preventing it from moving. Elven magic was incredible useful even in the smallest situations. Bard felt himself falling in love a little more, and maybe more turn on just imagining what the Elvenking could do in bed. When Thranduil finished, Bard moved his head and was relieved when the crown stayed in place. 

“You saved me again.”

“I am sure you will repay me later, Dragonslayer”

“I will start now” and Bard kissed him again. He could easily get addicted to Thranduil’s lips. He could see himself waking up everyday with the Elvenking by his side. Thranduil’s kiss was more demanding and this time it was Bard’s turn to moan when Thranduil’s hands traveled through his body. Bard lost himself in the passionate kiss, bitting hard when Thranduil’s neck was presented to him. Both forgot about the ceremony, after all a King was always fashionably late. They didn’t hear the sound of the door opening, but they did hear the screamed and cursed that followed.

“I fucking knew it!” Just as Thranduil had predicted, Thorin’s head looked like it was going to explode.


End file.
